


Tempted Punishments

by padfootsjacket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsjacket/pseuds/padfootsjacket
Summary: Being the brat he is, Draco Malfoy continually teased Harry, to the point where he'd forever regret his decision.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Tempted Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all this is my first attempt at writing explicit smut so please give me pointers and/or critiques in the comments! I truly apologize if this is shit :)

Draco knew the way that Harry was working he would hate this. And so he did it, removing every article of clothing (including the silky lingerie that Harry gifted him,) placing them tenderly leading to the bedroom, just wanting to see his jaw drop. Draco perused through the rest of his day without a hitch, a robe tied swiftly around his waist. 

He knew his schedule so before the big handle on his clock struck six-thirty, Draco got prepared. And like clockwork Harry appeared at the doorway, throwing his briefcase onto the couch only before noticing the clothes scattered around their apartment. 

Harry brushed it off as just Draco freaking out over his overflowing wardrobe, but that was before he took a quick and good look at the underwear next to him. It was a light lilac thong, a heart-shaped cutout on the back. It lay next to the silky corset, the garters that came with it also dropped on the carpet. The gossamer material showed something in the background, a pair of pale toned legs whom he could only presume, belonged to Draco. 

Looking up, Harry saw Draco, naked. It was more blissful than his wildest dreams combined, the way that he glowed in the light, his skin pouring out like a canvas. Before Harry could brush past so much raw skin, Draco scurried off into their bedroom, throwing the robe at his face. Harry ran past him, his dick throbbing. Draco was indefinitely a tease, choosing the most provocative outfits that he could ever wear just to earn a reaction (and an orgasm) from Harry. 

Harry roped his thumbs at Draco’s sides, moving his hands down his v-line before he could be pushed away by Draco.

“Sorry, but no touching,” Draco whispered, bending over just to see the groans in Harry’s throat rise. Draco had the power and he knew it. He bent over, picking up the clothes he deliberately placed there, eyeing Harry’s crotch, seeing the bulge grow.

The image of Draco’s channel clenching under Harry’s member was tempting and oh so delectable, but Harry didn’t want to give him something right away. No, no. He wanted to enjoy Draco’s body limp under him, tied together, cum threatening to spill out of his crotch with harsh whines pouring out of his throat. He wanted to look at Draco moving all of the bed, trying to pleasure himself, but he couldn’t. He wanted to see Draco suffer. Harry pushed him onto the mattress, taking his hands in so he’d stay there. 

“You’ve been quite a bad boy, haven’t you, Draco? The nakedness that was uncalled for, your body begging to be fucked into next week, and now the back talking. I think you deserve a punishment. Hand me my belt and get on all fours,” Harry whispered, straddling his thighs onto the bed behind Draco, his bare arse on display, and a cold belt threading through his taught wrists as Harry handcuffed his arms. Draco’s toned muscles stretched out as a blindfold closed up his deep blue eyes. His guts were already preparing to get wrecked, his mind just flashing images of the last time Harry called for punishment when he couldn’t walk straight for weeks.

“Now I bet that you’re already soaking, huh?” Harry asked ironically because he already knew the answer. And that way a firm rooted yes. 

Harry slapped Draco’s arse, a stinging enveloping it as he licked his fingers and pushed into Draco, moans already spilling out of his mouth. Pleasure rose into his chest, his toes curling as Harry’s fingers went in and out without a hitch. He was almost too fucking good. 

Harry looked up at the mirror that lay in front of them, reaching a hand to tilt Draco’s fallen face to stare at himself. Draco saw himself helpless, bound, and rambunctiously pleased. He saw layers of sweat coating his skin, Harry pushing his wet fingers deeper. 

His eyes fluttered underneath the blindfold, Harry’s knuckles pushing deeper into him, hitting his g-spot every single time. If this was a punishment, Draco wanted to be punished more often. (Frankly by the end of this, he didn’t.) Harry’s finger curled, hitting the bushel of nerves that made Draco’s lips quiver, his body clutch. 

Before his orgasm could leak out of Draco, the pleasure faded away, Harry’s fingers coming out of Draco’s arse. Whining, Draco vocally gave his disapproval, wanting Harry to make him cum, wanting his body to fall limp beneath him. 

“Someone’s a bit needy, huh?” Harry said, placing the tip of his dick into Draco’s wet hole, pressing it in slowly. Harry loved seeing how Draco’s body shimmered with a thin layer of sweat, his thighs aching for more. Harry slowly pumped himself into Draco, slapping his arse every time he flinched or moaned, stretching him open and into shambles. Draco liked the pain- he craved the pain. The sting of his butt when Harry’s claws brushed past them, his dick deep inside his channel, crushing his guts into smithereens, cum dripping down his thighs down to the floor. 

Harry went quicker and quicker, and Draco couldn’t take it anymore. Balling his fists, Draco’s knuckles turned white, the slapping of their skin being canceled out by the harmoniously loud moans pouring into the muggy air. Harry’s hands perused Draco’s chest, his cold nails tapping against it feeling like fireworks. His hand moved further up, snaking it euphorically around Draco’s neck, pulling his back to his chest. 

“I decide even if you deserve to come. Do you deserve to cum Draco?” Harry said, Draco nodding breathlessly. “Do you now, darling? Well, either way, daddy gets to come first,” Harry continued, filling up Draco. Pulling his dick out, Harry continually teased Draco, edging him and pulling his wet fingers out right before Draco climaxed. 

“Please,” Draco whined, trying to release the tension in his chest. 

“Look at yourself. The portrait I painted. I want to leave it like this, in pain,” Harry responded, slipping his fingers back into Draco. Draco took a good look, still wanting to finish, and he continued to beg. 

“Please fuck me, daddy,” Draco said, Harry, smirking and banging his hips into Draco’s backside. Sickeningly sweet moans poured out of Draco’s mouth, squirming as Harry crumbled his guts, rasps filling the room. Harry waited for that look, the one where Draco’s eyes fixated at the back of his head, his legs twitching, his breath erratic, before pulling out. He let his body fall onto the bed. Harry climbed on, cradling Draco next to him. 

“Bad boys don’t deserve to come. At least not yet,” Harry muttered, nibbling at his earlobe. Removing the brown belt that bound Draco’s arms, he kissed up and down his neck. “Now, I’m tired, but if you stay on my good side and wear that maid outfit, I’ll give you a present tomorrow, and don’t worry I’ll make sure it drips down my fingers,” he continued, pressing their lips together before going to sleep. 

Draco could not ignore the feeling in between his thighs for the rest of the night.


End file.
